A conventional inductor component is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-36532. This inductor component includes an element body made up of multiple dielectric layers and multiple coil patterns disposed on the dielectric layers, and the multiple coil patterns are connected to each other to form a helical coil.